futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Noah's Fleet
This scenario is created by Batran99. Brief Overview The current time of the universe is 3020 CE. It was on this year that a fleet of two-hundred starships is in the middle of a mission towards the colonization of a new home and the preservation of the human race. It was over a hundred years since the Great Solar Storm that had wiped out the Sol system and those that had realized its danger had escaped on starships made from the two-hundred nations each. However, while they escape the danger of being wiped out instantly to extinction, the several miscalculations led to shortages of several resources of this “Earth Fleet” within the populations within the last hundred years, leading to many ships that travel on their thousand year journey to the prophet Alpha Centauri star system to start to raid and fight each other in a desperate attempt for resources. The events leading up to this dated back to 2014, the Second Cold War had begun raging between NATO and Russia and it's allies. Several events had happened that lead up to the spark of war in the late 2030s when a war erupted in Korea and spread throughout the world. Upon the aftermath of the war in 2043, almost 1 billion people were dead, mainly those in China, Europe, and the Middle-east. The nations (all of whom survived the war somehow) had agreed to giving the UN more authority, it wasn't until 2050 that the United Nations had complete control over every nation's sovereignty. During the UN's time, it wasn't a bad one everyone once thought. Humanity has forged a new Golden Age out of the ashes of WW3. Technological development has soared in production and achieving new heights as many underdeveloped countries has caught up with the rest of the world in the means of living standards. Advancement in many wonders has led humanity's average lifespan to increase by one year every decade or less, by 2280, the Average Human lifespan, thanks to the UN, is about 100 years old. There was a record that the oldest human died in 2243, having lived for almost 167 years. The advancement of technology is largely due to the fact of the birth of the first generation of designer babies of the late 2060s. Leading to an large increase of "perfect" humans as standards of perfection had been redefined within humanity. However, as Earth’s population had exploded following the conclusion of WW3, overpopulation from it’s reach of 9 billion people, many had looked to the stars to help resolve Earth’s problem of the human populace. During the close of the 21st century, Mars has been heavily colonized since the late 2020s and had begun terraforming in 2090, which won't be officially declared complete until the early 2200s. During this terraform period, Earth has resolved it's overpopulation of over 9 Billion people and sent millions of people to Mars within the first year. In 2220, Scientists has set their eyes to Venus, and sent a expedition there in 2228 along with several advancements in terraforming kits to help expand the rapid regrowth of the human population. Venus had officially begun terraformation in 2232 and it was planned to be finished in 2300. In the early 2260s, strange anomalies within the sun had been detected by several scientists around the world. After several verifications, the government of the UN realized a event of a solar storm was on the horizon, and ordered each of the former nations to build a single interstellar ark for each their own in a last ditch attempt to preserve humanity with what little money they can scrape together. By the late 2270s, many had completed their starship project and quickly took in various kinds of important and aspiring young generations to be grown and taken care of amongst the stars. Technology Each ship is equipped with a terraforming device (provided by the UN) is used in an event of colonization of a inhabitable planet. An absolute requirement for life is an energy source, but the notion of planetary habitability implies that many other geophysical, geochemical, and astrophysical criteria must be met before the surface of an astronomical body is able to support life. Of particular interest is the set of factors that has sustained complex, multicellular animals in addition to simpler organisms on Earth. Research and theory in this regard is a component of planetary science and the emerging discipline of astrobiology. Once conditions become more suitable for life of the introduced species, the importation of microbial life could begin. As conditions approach that of Earth, plant life could also be brought in. This would accelerate the production of oxygen, which theoretically would make the planet eventually able to support animal life. It could be used in an event of an emergency, such as survivors being struck off-course and stranded in space, only to find another habitable planet. An example of this case was Starship India ''when a stray asteroid had hit the side at the front of the ship, sending ''Starship India off-course towards an unknown destination, only to find themselves within the proximity of Proxima Centauri B. Overall, the process of terraformation could take decades to even centuries depending on the state of being and the resources required. Varied techniques of nuclear rocket propulsion were employed by the ships of the fleet, despite many advancements in space technology, interstellar travel was still pretty limited to humanity. While many nations either use Nuclear Thermal Propulsion or Nuclear Electrical Propulsion, exploitation of Nuclear pulse propulsion was severely limited from little to nothing, most were employed in small numbers of smaller ships and not large interstellar generational arks within the Sol system. Such fall-back in technology had caused costed humanity a thousand years in journey while advanced techniques could have been reduced to a century. Fleet Demographics Each ship supported at least 100,000 people, with room for a million more, during the start of their thousand year journey to Alpha Centauri star system. While this may be so for smaller countries such as Starship Singapore or Starship Moldova, larger populated nations were able to employ methods and a large pool of manpower to be able to support up to a million people in their interstellar arks. This was shown with Starship USA; which supported a population a bit over 1 million people, or Starship China; ''supporting a population of almost 3 million. By 3020, the Total Fleet Population out of 200 vessels was about 325 million people. Countries ''Main page: ''List of Starship Countries (Noah's Fleet)'' It wasn't until 2050s that the evolution of the global political landscape and border friction has almost completely freezed with a total of exactly two-hundred countries recognized under the authority of the United Nations of Sol, a somewhat loose confederation of nations following the devastation of World War III. wip Category:Noah's Fleet Category:Scenario Category:Space